Dinner Date
by GinaLvs15
Summary: For my best friend and sister! Happy Birthday! I love you! Mild Langage!


Allyssa P.O.V

Allyssa loved weddings. Love shone as Cassie and Josh waltzed on the dance floor. The dinner was wonderful she thought as she got in line to get some. "_She probably is going to eat it all," _some black-haired girl whispered to her friend. Allyssa looked up and realized they were talking about her_. _A lump formed in her throat. She wanted to cry. Setting the plate back down, went to the bathroom and started to cry.

Jeremy P.O.V

Jeremy couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful. Brown hair with highlights and a blue dress. He had been watching her all night. Suddenly she got in line for food. She glanced at some girls in front of her and hurt flashed in her eyes. She quickly put her plate back down and went, he assumed, to the bathroom. Hurrying after her, he swore he heard a sob before the door slammed in his face. They must have said something to her, he thought. Through the crowd he spotted who he was looking for. "Hey Regina

Yes, Jeremy

Allyssa is in the bathroom and I think she is crying. _Okay, I'll go get her. _Thanks

Alone, Jeremy was struck with an idea. Grabbing Austin's shoulder, "Dude, can you help me with something?" _Okay, _curious at Jeremy's expression_. _As Jeremy and Austin put their heads together and listened to Jeremy's plan. Regina went to find Allyssa.

Regina's P.O.V

Allyssa, what's wrong?

Nothing

Bullcrap! What's wrong?

Girls were making fun of me at the dinner buffet.

Who?

I don't know.

Listen you can lose weight they can't lose ugly inside or out. Remember that. (Allyssa bust out laughing)

Allyssa P.O.V

As Allyssa made her way to the wedding party. She was stopped by a brown haired, blue-eyed boy. _Hey! I'm Jeremy. I am in all of your classes. _Hi, I'm Allyssa. _I know. I was wondering if you would come to the roof with me? It's a beautiful view. _Umm. I don't think I should. _if you want someone to come with us they can, I understand. _Okay, Allyssa looked around and spotted Regina talking with Austin Norton, laughing. She knew Regina had trust issues so she must feel really calm with him. Jeremy was looking at her when she turned around, "Let's just go". _Cool. _Jeremy held out his arm to her. Taking it she followed him, with her stomach a bundle of nerves. Jeremy lead her up to a black door. "_Don't freak out_," he said. He walked behind her and put his hands over her eyes. "_Open the door and walk until I say stop," she did. "Stop, are you ready? "_Yes." Jeremy moved his hands off her eyes. "Oh my gosh!". It was beautiful. The stars shone bright like the moon. On the roof, below the moon was a table with two chairs, a lit candle, food, and a 2-liter of soda. "_Join me,"_ he asked softly behind her. "How could I refuse? This is the sweetest thing a guy has done for me. "_I guess you can't ," _he said jokingly_. _"Thank you" _"You can thank me by uncovering yourself." _(Allyssa stared at him like he was dumb.) _"That came out so wrong. I meant by telling me every thing about you. That is an idea though, maybe later_.(Allyssa's mouth is hung open in disbelief.) Jeremy just shrugged and winked at her with a miscevious smile on his face. They sat down and talked for hours. It got cold and he gave her his jacket. They talked til it was getting lighter outside. Allyssa was yawning between every word she said. _Allyssa, can I have your number? _"Sure", she gave it to him. "Thank you I had fun." _Would you like to do it again?_ "Yes" Jeremy leaned closer to her. She could smell his axe. Softly he pressed his lips to hers. He put his arms around her. While she tangled her fingers in his hair._ I'll walk you to your room. _"Kay." Her mind still on their kiss. She felt like she was floating, "Goodnight", she said at her door, _Night_, he stole another kiss and left.

Jeremy's P.O.V

Jeremy ran to his room, shut the door, and leaned against it. He tried to breathe. Her lips were soft, and willing for him to take more. Jeremy shook his head trying to clear it. He got up, locked his door, and crawled into bed.

Her soft body was pressed against him while she kissed his breath away. He didn't even need to open his eyes. Her scent was programmed in his mind.

'Wake up, Jeremy. Wake up,' She shook his shoulder roughly. _You have a strong grip, _he murmured sleepily. "No sh*t ." Jeremy opened his eyes. Austin was leaning over him, shaking him. _Damn it all_, Jeremy swore viciously.


End file.
